


Pay Back

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Dean Winchester, Depressed Castiel, Drug Dealer Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: the year is 2079; dean winchester is the most powerful drug dealer in the united states. his entire empire is based on a new expensive drug that everyone desires; blue x.his secret? one man, one angel, who he's kept enslaved for two decades as he slowly drains his grace for profit.and castiel is beyond sick of it





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by destielprompts on instagram
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqnjrp0lJgg/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1aobp9bbs7pxx

castiel lifted his head from between his knees as the door to his room creaked open, heart sinking as he saw dean enter the room with the large needle that he was way too familiar with.  
  
the drug dealer walked in silently, the (very weak) angel doing his best to back hinself even further against the wall, not wanting the damn needle anywhere near him.  
  
"c'mon cas, work with me here."  
  
"i have been." he mumbled, his voice quiet and rough from how little he's spoken, the sound of his own voice aggravated him.  
  
when this started, he would kick and scream and _fight_. like an _angel_ would, but he wasn't even sure if he deserved that title anymore.

now, twenty years later, he was practically human and it wouldn't be long before the last of his grace was ripped from him and used in some stupid drug.  
  
dean grabbed castiel's hair, making the angel yelp slightly before he winced harshly as the needle was pushed into his neck, the man slowly pulling the end as he extracted more of the glowing vapor.  
  
"good boy." dean whispered as he removed the needle, giving castiel a small pat on the head before leaving the room once again.  
  
why couldn't he had just taken the rest of his grace?  
  
or just fucking kill him?  
  
castiel growled in frustration, throwing the first thing within his reach (his shoe) across the room, the footwear making a loud bang against the wall.  
  
he was so fucking tired of this.  
  
he was _tired_ , and _hurt_ , and eager for death.

his or dean's, he didn't really care.

one of them should just _fucking die_.

but, he had to wait, and he was _very_ good at waiting.

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel pressed his ear to the door as he listened to dean walk by, the drug dealer making his way to his room to get some sleep.  
  
the angel knew his general routine by now, every day was pretty much the same except mondays; on mondays, dean would come in at exactly 7 am, wielding the needle and he would extract some grace before leaving. then, he would return at 4 pm with a small plate of the scraps from whatever he had for dinner that night (he fed him so that castiel didn't waste any of his grace, why use it for its actual purpose when it could be used for profit?). and finally, he would go to bed at midnight.  
  
every other day, he would work all day, give castiel dinner, and then go to bed.  
  
but, it was monday and castiel knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
the angel put his hand against the door, using his grace to make the door unlock, then pushing it open and he ever so carefully walked down the hall, going to dean's work area and he saw the table filled with the ingredients he used to make the drug.  
  
he would mess with that later.  
  
castiel walked over to the large glass cabinet, the middle shelves filled with books, the left shelves and drawers filled with ingredients, and then on the right was a bunch of supernatural weaponry and such that dean had collected over the years.  
  
dozens of knives covered in sigils designed to kill specific supernatural creatures, a large black gun with gold and bronze engravings on it (he had dean refer to it as the colt), a couple pairs of enochian handcuffs (castiel shuddered at the memory or those being used on him several times), several amulets, and a few crystals.  
  
castiel's eyes landed on an angel blade, _his_ angel blade; the one dean had _stolen_ from him and _threatened_ him with on several occasions.  
  
the angel opened the glass case and took the blade out of its holder, smiling at the weight of it in his hand. it had been too long since he had held it, way too long.  
  
castiel turned back to the work table, a rush of adrenaline overwhelming him as he grabbed the edges of him and threw it onto its side, several glass bottles and tools crashing to the floor, the table making a loud bang.  
  
the angel smirked as he heard dean open his bedroom door and rush down the hall, castiel looking at the baffled drug dealer with a smile on his face, "what the fuck is wrong with you?! what the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
castiel didn't say a word, he only held the angel blade out infront of him and pointed it towards himself, dean rushing forward at the fear of losing his supply, but the angel turned it last second and thrusted the blade into dean's chest, the man letting out a choked gasp as it went through his heart.  
  
castiel grabbed dean's hair and made the man look at him, a wide smile on the angel's face as he stared into dean's eyes, watching the life leave them, "have fun in hell, dean."  
  
castiel let the body drop the the floor, breathing heavily as his head spun with adrenaline, his legs giving out and he fell to his knees, staring at the corpse before him before bursting into tears.  
  
_he was free._


End file.
